


My Valentine

by Joseph_Nightjar



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseph_Nightjar/pseuds/Joseph_Nightjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chocolate, Flowers, Valentine's Cards... Could there actually be something better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This Story is for my lovely little Hacker, sorry for taking so long to write it ~ I wish I could have been with you on VDay, but next year I will be, I promise!!  
> I really hope you enjoy this fanfiction! I love you <3

Eugene was tired.

It was early in the morning, and normally the Hacker would still have been asleep, but today was a special day and it was necessary that he got up early. He had prepared a special surprise for his boyfriend and since Delsin was probably still asleep, he would have enough time to get everything he needed.

Last year he had actually forgotten Valentine’s Day, so he wanted to make up for it today, because Delsin had been a little disappointed that the Hacker hadn’t even sent him a card, nor even called him or asked for a date. Therefor he had actually drawn a card, had bought some flowers and chocolate the day before and had also reserved a table in a restaurant for them. Normally he really hated going out, but today he would make an exception for his beloved. And now he just needed to find something he wanted to wear, something that was good enough for going to a restaurant.

It took him some time in front of his ‘wardrobe’, which was actually just a small shelter where he had stored all his clothes, but in the end his decision fell to simple, dark jeans and one of his heavens hellfire shirts, together with a matching white hoodie. Normally he would have preferred his washed out hoodie with the, by now almost pink and green stripes, but since they were actually going to go somewhere other people would see them, he wanted to look a little more presentable.

Eugene took a scrutinizing look in the mirror again and tried to do something with his hair, but since it always looked the same, he just pulled up his hood and smiled at himself in the mirror to boost his self-esteem, which still didn’t work.

_I really don’t know how Delsin manages to look at me when he fucks me… I don’t even know why he still wants to be my boyfriend at all_ , he thought to himself and just shook his head before he left everything as it was, got the presents for his boyfriend and wanted to leave his dominion then, just as someone knocked on his door. For a moment he was a little confused about that, but it was probably Delsin who had had the same idea and was just waiting for him to open the door.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!”, the Conduit said after Eugene opened up and Eugene was just grinning, shaking his head and flung his arms around Delsin’s neck.

“Same to you.”, he told him and grinned before gently kissed his lips. That Delsin was already here wasn’t the worst thing that could happen, at least they would have the entire day to spend together.

“You’re already dressed?”, Delsin asked him and wondered why Eugene was already awake, but as he realized that he had a bouquet of flowers and card in his hands, together with a box of chocolate, the Conduit started smiling and made the cutest noise because of how flattered he was.

“Oh no, you didn’t!”, he said and kissed Eugene again, happy that his boyfriend had remembered it this year. For a moment, he just closed his eyes and enjoyed their kiss, which still caused a frisson running through his body, even though they had already been together for such a long time now. Delsin really loved the little Hacker, and with every day they spent together, he had the feeling that his love grew stronger. Eugene was perfect for him in every way. Delsin liked that he was a little shy, that he was sometimes the most unromantic human being on this planet, and also that he always tried to make him happy, which worked pretty well most of the time.

“Uhm… Yeah, I did! I forgot it last year, so I wanted to make it up.”, he admitted and blushed a little as he saw the Conduit’s perfect smile. It was always the same when he looked at him like this, he just couldn’t help but grinning himself.

“You’re awesome! I also have something for you!”, Delsin replied and opened his hoodie, pulled out a small present wrapped in red paper and handed it over to Eugene, while the Hacker gave him the card, flowers and the chocolate. For a moment, the Conduit looked at the flowers and blushed a little himself, for this was just way too cute. Eugene had actually bought him a big bunch of roses, together with his favorite chocolate and the card he had drawn himself. It showed two of those Heaven’s Hellfire angels signing a heart with their hands, which was absolutely cute.

As for Eugene, he was a little startled at first, for it was just really small, with no card on the outside, more or less just as thick as an envelope. He had no idea what this could be and started unwrapping it, gasped happily as he realized what it was that Delsin gifted him with.

“Are you fucking kidding me? We’re going to Disney Land?! Oh my god!! I… I don’t know what to say. Oh god, thank you, Delsin!”, Eugene exclaimed and kissed his boyfriend again, almost feeling bad because the Conduit had such an awesome present for him, while Eugene had just randomly bought something without thinking about it too much.

“You always said you wanted to go there, so I thought why not? I’ve never been to Disney Land either.”, the Conduit admitted and smiled at his boyfriend, who still looked at those tickets as if Delsin had just given him a puppy.

“Really, this is the best present ever! And the flight is already next week!”, Eugene added and grinned even more as he looked at the date. Going to Disney Land was something he had always wanted to do and now they would finally go there. For a moment, he actually wondered how Delsin had been able to get the money for that trip, but he surely wouldn’t just ask him. Normally it was always the Hacker who paid for the more expensive things, but it seemed as if the Conduit really wanted to give him a treat.

“I’m glad you like it, my love. And… just check the date on the return air ticket, maybe you will realize something else.”, Delsin added and waited as Eugene did what he told him. He had actually planned a little more than just visiting Disneyland with him, but also a one-week trip to Paris. This was actually more than he was able to afford, but since his brother had just lent him some money which he was probably never going to be able to pay back, he could finally go on that trip with Eugene he wanted to do for such a long time.

“Oh god, are you nuts?! Paris? We’re going to Disneyland in Paris, and we will stay there for a week?! How on earth…”, the Hacker wanted to know and just didn’t know what to say anymore, for this was literally the best present he had ever gotten in his entire life.

“Well, we won’t stay at Disneyland for a week, but I thought it would be nice to see Paris for once, maybe have some kind of romantic sightseeing-tour or something like that?”, he replied and still grinned about how fascinated Eugene was looking at those tickets.

“I fucking love you. You’re way too good for me. I don’t even know how to thank you for this, Del.”, Eugene told him, still grinning like a child, although he really felt bad for how small his own present was, compared to what his boyfriend had just given him.

“I love you, too, and would you please stop telling me I’m too good for you? That’s just not true, okay?”, he replied and just wrapped his arms around Eugene again. Delsin loved having him close, and right now he really wanted to show him that he was good enough, that he was the only one Delsin wanted.

“Sorry. Uhm, I reserved a table, by the way. For today, I mean… It is not Disneyland, but I thought you would like to go out with me today.”, the Hacker then added and Delsin chuckled a little, pulled him a little closer and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Of course, my love. And spending time with you is like being to Disneyland every day.”, the Conduit replied and heard Eugene grunting then.

“That was cheesy.”, he said, his arms still wrapped around Delsin tightly. As long as there was no reason to let go of Delsin, why should he?

“I know. But it is true though.”

“Ah, just shut it.”

 


End file.
